


Flash Backs

by Yessica



Series: Bad Things Happen To Good People [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotherly Affection, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Sexual Assault, Trauma, it's all very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Papyrus has a not-so-nice run in with a couple of humans.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus likes humans. Overall, most of them aren't half bad. Even if coming to the surface has changed his perspective somewhat.

For example, humans aren't nearly as interesting as Papyrus had hoped. They don't often engage in conversation, preferring to gape at him instead. He gathers they're uncomfortable because he's a monster, but that doesn't make it any less rude. Not to mention it isn't his fault they _all_ turned out to be skeletons too, tragically confined to their prisons of flesh and icky stuff. Like guts.

Guts and blood.

They're funny though. And they know a lot of things Papyrus doesn't, while he knows a lot of things they don't. So that evens out.

He likes it when they're not scared of him. He likes it when they talk to him.

He likes it-

"Do you like it?" The human asks. He's pushing against him, their bodies pressed close together and he's rubbing his hands all over him, slipping them beneath his clothes.

Papyrus jolts back to the present. He doesn't know what to say.

One moment he was walking back from the store and the next he was pulled into a dark alleyway, his bag of groceries clattering against the filthy ground. There were several humans there, and they were laughing, bumping into each other with weird smiles that put him on edge.

"A monster? Really, Troy?" One of them says, one corner of their mouth pulling up in a smirk and the other human, the one named Troy, shrugs his shoulders.

"What? I'm curious." He says and Papyrus blinks at him, something primal making him want to take a step back, but he ignores it.

"Hello, humans." He needs to bend down to pick up his stuff but every part of him is screaming that's a mistake. "Do you require my attention. You could have just asked."

Their eyes are sharp, glancing all over him, up and down. "Uhm, yeah. We require something alright."

And then they're on him. Fingertips brushing against his clavicle and Papyrus can't move. If he had the need to breath, even that would have been too much for him.

He's just standing there, the wall he's backed up against digging into his spine, and every inch of him crawls with it, shudders when they grab his wrist and bring it down, forward and there's something hard and warm there Papyrus doesn't want to think about.

He's not an idiot. He knows about human biology.

And they're laughing, high-pitched and off. Like this is funny. Like this is an ok thing to do to him.

"Do you like it?"

He shakes his head, jerks his arm back and they others are jeering Troy on, rough voices grating his hearing. Papyrus doesn't know what to do, paralyzed.

"Let's see if skeleton's can fuck, then." Troy says, trying to pull down his bottoms, pushing his pelvis against Papyrus, hard and filthy and just like that, it's as if something bursts inside him.

The first attack is messy, uncoordinated, but it gives him some room to work with. The second hits home much easier and all he can hear is their cursing, hurried footsteps against the ground.

It figures they don't want to fight him. Humans like them are cowards, after all.

Papyrus leans against the wall, shaking. He feels like his knees will give out any second but there's nothing to hold onto to keep from keeling over so he fights through the sensation until it stops overwhelming him like a flood.

Focuses on the sudden silence surrounding him instead.

He can't say how long he stays like that. It feels like an entirety but it might have just been a few minutes. Then he bends down, doesn't think about it, picks up the spilled groceries, and goes home.


	2. Chapter 2

That night he dreams of them.

He dreams of hands against his skull, pushing him into the wall like he's nothing, barely able to think clearly. His entire mind feels clouded with something vile, poisonous.

And they laugh. Grating noises, loud. Papyrus hates the sound, the cruelness in their tone.

He's just afternoon entertainment to them.

He wakes up, entire body convulsing with the sensation of their fingertips against his bones and he pulls the blanket up over his head as if somehow that will end it. Make the thoughts racing through his head stop.

He feels dirty all of the sudden.

"Papyrus?"

Sans is standing in the doorway, fingers clenched around the frame and he looks... pained. Like he's hurt or something.

Papyrus is sitting up in a heartbeat, own strife momentarily shoved to the back of his priorities at the expression on his brother's face.

"You were... kinda making a lot of noise. In your sleep." Sans says, face almost turned to the wall instead of at him and Papyrus deflates, curls into himself at the mere idea of what that must have been.

"Oh-" His entire skull feels weird, absent. Like nothing is connecting properly anymore. "Bad dreams."

And while one part of him vehemently wishes Sans would just take that excuse and run with it, leave him alone to wallow in his misery, there's another part that wants nothing more than for his brother to come over and somehow make things better.

Papyrus doesn't want to be alone.

"What kind of bad dream?" Sans asks, taking a step inside but he's lingering still, unsure if he's allowed to intrude upon this moment.

Everything has been so different since coming to the surface, it's like they barely know each other anymore.

"It's not important."

And then his brother _is_ moving, pushing forward through the doubts and in a blink of an eye Sans is next to him, face contorting with worry, a seriousness falling over him that rarely belongs there. "Papyrus... please tell me."

He reaches out and Papyrus flinches.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing." He says again, straining the words.

Normally he's an excellent liar but something about this gets caught in his throat. Sticks like bile. Sans' face grows darker still.

"What happened?" He asks, voice as calm as a sea harboring a storm. A tightness that can fell mountains.

Papyrus sighs. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. They didn't do anything."

"I think they did more than enough." Sans says, the anger there sudden. Foreign.

Papyrus hates it.

He doesn't want to make a thing out of this. Doesn't have the energy for it really. He wants to fall asleep and forget anything happened at all.

"Whatever you're thinking Sans, don't- Just... don't." Because he knows what his brother wants to do to them and it wouldn't change a thing.

"Papyrus?" He shifts suddenly, slowly, and nods. "Bro, just tell me what happened."

"I can't." It burns, somewhere deep in his ribcage. Saying it out loud would be too much for him right now, Papyrus can feel it. "Not yet."

"What then?" Sans asks, hand clenching at nothing and Papyrus takes it in his, squeezing.

"Stay." He says. "I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Ok." his brother's eyes dart away, back. He tries to smile but they're both not feeling it. "Ok. How about a story then."

"A story would be nice." Papyrus says softly.

Sans gets up to browse his books, picks out Papyrus' favorite and for the rest of the night they both pretend things are all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of that...
> 
> I’m so sorry this isn’t happier or more conclusive, it’s 38°C right now and my brain is too melted to write properly anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anybody named Troy...
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
